This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Distinct regional abnormalities are frequently reported in unipolar depression. However, the evidence has been mixed due to limitations in the image acquisition, sensitivity of the analysis methods, and confounds in the sample characteristics. Our aim is to examine cortical and subcortical morphology, in particular hippocampal volume and subregional morphology, in patients with unipolar depression.